U-Bahn-Zug (IV)
miniatur|Der U-Bahn-Zug unter... miniatur|...und über der Erde Der U-Bahn-Zug (im Spiel einfach nur U-Bahn genannt) ist ein öffentliches Personentransportmittel aus Grand Theft Auto IV, der das Reisen gegen eine Gebühr von einem Dollar pro Station innerhalb Liberty Citys ermöglicht. Die U-Bahn-Züge sind gleichzeitig auch jene der Hochbahn, da die Gleise beider Bahnen ineinander übergehen. Außerdem basieren sie auf die realen New Yorker U-Bahn und Hochbahn der Typ R32 und Typ R38. Die Züge besitzen vier Türen pro Wagenseite. Eine Computerstimme warnt den Spieler vor den sich schließenden Türen, welche erst beim Anfahren geschlossen werden. In der Mission No Way on the Subway stoßen zwei Züge ineinander (einzigartig, weil das sonst nicht im Spiel vorkommt). Der Stromabnehmer ist in den Gleisen (erkennbar an den blauen Funken beim Kurvenfahren), was im normalen Leben beim Betreten nicht ungefährlich ist, die Protagonisten allerdings nehmen keinerlei Schaden. Die Mitfahrt kostet pro angefahrene Station einen Dollar und lässt sich gegebenenfalls per Knopfdruck überspringen. Dabei wird die Station, in der der Protagonist einsteigt, mitgerechnet. Die Kosten werden erst nach dem Aussteigen berechnet. Fährt man schwarz, also ohne einen Dollar in der Tasche, bekommt man beim Aussteigen einen Fahndungsstern. Die U-Bahn kann aus zwei oder drei Waggons zusammengesetzt sein. In Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony wird mit bis zu sechs Waggons gefahren, dies aber nur in der Mission For the Man who has Everything. Der Zug hat vermutlich einen Elektromotor; das kann man daran erkennen, dass in der Nähe des alten Lokdepots und in der Nähe des Francis International Airport Stromschienen an den Seiten angebracht sind. Allerdings ist es ungefährlich, sie zu berühren, wohingegen es im echten Leben fatale Folgen hätte. Mehrere Werbeplakate verschiedener Firmen und Produkte hängen im Zug aus: America’s next Top Hooker, Cluckin’ Bell, eCola, Heavy Weapons X, Rimmers und Sprunk. Auf allen in Liberty City verkehrenden U-Bahn-Zügen ist in der Fahrzielanzeige „Sundance St. Sth. Slopes“ angegeben. Der Lage nach entspricht diese Beschreibung der Schottler Station. Das zusätzlich angegebene Linienkürzel K gehört jedoch nicht zu der dort verkehrenden Broker Line, sondern der Algonquin Inner Line. Besonderheiten *In der Mission For the Man who has Everything kann Luis Lopez auf einen solchen Zug klettern. *In der Mission Bang Bang muss ein Zug zerstört werden. Dies ist das einzige Mal, wo die Bahn im ausgebrannten Zustand erscheinen kann. *In der Mission No Way on the Subway stoßen zwei Züge auf der Algonquin Bridge zusammen. Zuvor sieht man einige Wagons, die bewegungslos auf den Schienen stehen. Zudem fahren einige Züge auf der falschen Seite und benutzen eine Hupe, die man sonst nie zu hören bekommt. *Wird man von einem Zug an- bzw. überfahren, stirbt man sofort, egal wie viel Leben man noch hat. Trivia miniatur|Der Innenraum der Züge *Obwohl in einem Wagon deutlich mehr Platz ist, können höchstens vier Fahrgäste in ihn einsteigen. *In Fahrtrichtung links steigen alle Personen nur durch die vordersten und hintersten Türen ein, während sie in Fahrtrichtung rechts den Zug nur durch die mittleren beiden Türen betreten. *Die Züge können im normalen Spielverlauf nicht entgleisen. *In der Beta-Version des Spiels sah die Hochbahn noch ganz anders aus. *An manchen Stellen kann man erkennen, dass die U-Bahn unsauber animiert wurde, da sie nicht ganz genau auf den Schienen fährt. *An jedem Zug ist vorne ein kleines Führerhaus, von dem aus der Zug gesteuert werden kann. Es befindet sich allerdings kein Lokführer in dem Raum, der auch von innen modelliert wurde, aber durch nicht-transparente Fenster nicht ersichtlich ist. *Sitzt man in einem Wagen auf dem Platz vorne links (in Fahrtrichtung), kann man das Fernlicht des Waggons einschalten. *Vor der Abfahrt eines U-Bahn-Zugs wird immer eine Ansage an die Fahrgäste durchgegeben. Sitzt man im Zug, werden die Linie und die nächste Haltestelle genannt. Befindet man sich außerhalb der Bahn, wird man stattdessen (wenn auch recht leise) vor den sich schließenden Türen gewarnt. *Im Mehrspieler fahren keine Züge. Siehe auch * Das ausgedehnte Streckennetz mit Haltestellen → Hoch- und U-Bahn (IV) Kategorie:Grand-Theft-Auto-IV-Fahrzeuge Kategorie:Schienenfahrzeuge Kategorie:Nicht fahrbar Kategorie:Öffentlicher Personennahverkehr